Amarii
- Elite= - Original= }} |caption = Forgotten Warrior |species = Toa |element = Water |fontweight = |gender = Female |title = Forgotten-Commander |weapon = Protosteel Hook |mask = Great Kanohi Kakama |power = Elemental Water manipulation (diminished) |affiliation = Forgotten Warriors |occupation = Leader |status = Alive |appearances = Uprising Elegy }}Amarii (pron. amɑri) was a Toa of Water and leader to the freed Forgotten Warrior in the Remains Alternate Universe. Biography Early Life Amarii began her life as a Ga-Matoran, like most Toa of Water. She was later transformed into a Toa when most of Toa Berwak's team sacrificed their powers for a new generation of protectors to Balfe Nui. The Curse When Nuva was re-awakened many years later, Amarii was among the first to fall to his curse as she accompanied Lorani and Berwak to the lord's burial site. Badly injured, she was infected with Nuva's virus and transformed into one of the first Forgotten Warriors. As time went on, her mind, powers and body slowly degraded through the virus and made her more and more obedient to Nuva's will. She ultimately even lost the ability to speak. Uprising Wandering the wilds around the Farside Village aimlessly until called by Nuva or attracted by noises, she eventually found Toa Theran and Toa Range who stumbled upon her. However, as all of her abilities were greatly diminished, she was easily defeated and the two strangers fled. She later assisted the other Forgotten Warriors at the Battle at Nightfall, where their overwhelming numbers and relentless attacks drove the villagers out. The next day Nuva ordered her and a few other mindless thralls to assist him on top of his fortress, where he had constructed his Protosteel Creature. When Theran's team arrived and Vorred attacked Nuva, the Protosteel Creature was awakened and chased the assailants off the fortress' roof. Having received no further command she simply ran after the fleeing group, unaware of the dangers for herself as she ultimately fell off the building with the others. She was then cut down by the Protosteel Creature, unable to recover. Lucky for her, her mindless chase put her into the effect radius of the Kanohi Tilira which Xafri activated. Thus her wounds and bodily decay were healed for the most part, the virus' power reduced and her mind mostly restored. As she was still under Nuva's influence, this simply gave her more time until she would eventually fully become a thrall once more. ''Patriots Amarii stayed near the mostly abandoned Farside Village, fighting a battle in her own mind; her independent will against the constant and slow indoctrination of Nuva. It was only later when Theran destroyed the focus mask that controlled the Forgotten Warriors that she was freed and her mind was her own again. Unfortunately the virus had already tainted her body and it was decaying further, leaving her a very limited time to live. Elegy It is still unknown what exactly happened at the Farside Village in the following weeks. The Toa who stayed behind to protect the settlement, Balenvar and Jorag, ended up deceased. Amarii herself met Sorol, an fusion of two individual Toa. The two eventually met Range and his team when they travelled to the Farside Village in order to retrieve the Mask of Healing from their fallen Toa brother, who's body still remained in the now overgrown village. As Sorol recognized Kyhae among the group as a former member of his team, they and Amarii promised aid against Nuva. They were called upon days later when Nuva took over Rhagard. However, her bodily decay reached a point where she lost consciousness and was close to dying. Sorol carried her all the way to the camp where Khyae called them to. She, along with Lorani and Zonuval could be healed in the last second by Glonor, who now wore the Mask of Healing that was retrieved earlier. Amarii was finally healed of the curse of decay, even when her right arm remained crippled and her body stayed a discolored black where the virus had affected her. The freed warrior later assisted in the Battle of Rhagard. She and Sorol witnessed Aescela's restoration when Berwak gave up his Toa powers after Nuva was finally defeated. Legacy She left with Sorol and Zonuval when the celebrations of victory were happening, as her kind, though healed, was still distrusted in the minds of the Matoran after being a threat for so long. She then reformed the group of the Forgotten Warriors, carrying the same name. They mostly stayed far away from any settlements and were known to accept anyone lost or otherwise outcast into their ranks. Abilities and Traits Similarly to all other Ga-Matoran, Amarii would have possessed a minuscule degree of control over the Element of Water, though she could not access Elemental Powers or utilize a Great Kanohi. Upon becoming a Toa she was able to create, absorb and manipulate elemental water. Additionally, she was granted the ability to use her Kanohi Kakama. When she was transformed into a Forgotten Warrior she lost all of her powers over time. While she was healed in the end, her powers stayed in a diminished state, never reaching the levels of power that once were ever again. Mask and Tools Amarii wore a Great Kanohi Kakama, Mask of Speed, which enabled him increase her own reflexes and pace to the point where she was able to run great distances in a far shorter amount of time. Additionally, she wielded a Protosteel Hook. Trivia *Even though Amarii appeared as one of the attacking Forgotten Warriors in the final panel of Uprising, Chapter 1: Evidence, she is nowhere to be seen in the battle in the following chapter. This might've been due to the dimly lit set hiding characters in the dark who were supposed to be visible in the scene. Appearances *Uprising, Prolog: Awakening'' - First Appearance *''Uprising, Chapter 1: Evidence'' - Final panel *''Uprising, Chapter 5: Discovery'' - Obstructed *''Uprising, Chapter 6: Destiny'' *''Elegy, Chapter 7: Farside'' *''Elegy, Chapter 14: Salvation'' *''Elegy, Chapter 15: Hero'' *''Elegy, Epilog: Recreation'' - Final Appearance *''Last Light of Sundercliff'' - Mentioned Category:Remains Alternate Universe